


Hands Free

by Pandora_DeRomanus



Series: Summer Destiel Drabble Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Dean Winchester Teaches Castiel, Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 11, and how to dirty talk while doing it, casturbation, how to phone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_DeRomanus/pseuds/Pandora_DeRomanus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt filled for my Summer Destiel Drabbles.</p>
<p>Set during season 11, while Sam and Dean are on a a case and Cas is alone in the bunker enjoying some 'alone time'. </p>
<p>Cas is thinking how long it's been since he and Dean slept together with all that has happened with the Mark and the Darkness now freed. While in the middle of some pretty vivid 'remembering' Dean calls Cas' phone and soon joins in and walks Cas through some of the finer points of phone sex and dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Free

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Summer Destiel Drabbles. The prompt was for phone sex and casturbation by Anonymous. So I guess you know who you are, and I hope you enjoy this!

Castiel wetted his lips with his tongue, letting out a sigh as he slowly palmed the rising outline of his erection inside his slacks. He had just finished marathoning Sex and the City on Netflix and while he was happy for Carrie and Mr. Big, it left him with two dilemmas. One was he was again in need of something to watch until the Winchesters came back from their hunt tomorrow. The second was the…topic and often explicit content of the last season that had not only embarrassingly aroused him, but made him miss Dean's presence even more. The angel had been certain that by staying in the bunker with the Darkness situation he would at least have the opportunity to hopefully see more of Dean and to fix…whatever it was that was between them that had waxed and wained before the Mark, and back to when he'd been human.

Cas now lay on the bed, another hand reaching down to cup and roll his balls. 

 

_That night in Rexford, Dean's hands on him, peeling away his clothes, kissing his lips and throat, teasing his nipples._

 

Cas slipped his hand into his slacks, reaching until he felt the slight dampness at his tip.

 

_Dean rolling him onto his knees on the motel bed outside of Pontiac. His rough hand reaching down to stroke the angel's member as he pounded into him from behind._

 

"Dean." Cas sighed, finger swiping the tip of his slit, until the vibrations of his phone on the desk startled him. The angel was surprised by the rise of sudden frustration in his chest. He understood that media-wise this sort of interruption could appear comical, and often the protocol was to ignore the caller until the act was finished. Another set of vibrations rattled through the wood, and Castiel reached for the phone. Normal people didn't have friends like Sam and Dean who often called when something was very much important.

 

"Dean." He answered, clearing this throat at the slightly airy tone.

 

_"Hey, Cas."_ His charge's voice responded on the other end. _"How you doing?"_

 

"I-I'm fine. Is everything alright? Was the case any?-"

 

_"It was a bust."_ The voice sighed, sounding aggravated. _"Just an emo kid, decided to take his b/s out on his folks in some sort of sick joke for attention. Honestly…"_

 

"Oh." He swallowed, relaxing now that he knew Dean was in no immediate danger. The dull throb between his legs suddenly intensified, reminding him what he had been up to. And that also the one he was thinking of was currently on the phone. "Oh, well…That's better than what you suspected, isn't it?" He said, trying to think of anything but his erection, he reached down to palm himself, pressing hard at the base in hopes of ebbing it, but instead his arousal flared. "Will you be heading back here soon?"

 

_"Uh…Yeah, in the morning. You okay, man? You sound weird."_

 

"Um…No, I'm fine." He sighed, sitting up fumbling to button up his pants.

 

_"…Cas?"_

 

"I." The angel sighed, putting his hand behind his back and adjusting the pillow. "I was distracted when you called."

 

_"Oh?_ " Dean sounded curious.

 

"I…" Castiel hesitated before closing his eyes, wondering if brutal honesty was better in this predicament. "I was masturbating."

 

_"…"_

 

"…Dean?" Perhaps he had hung up.

 

_"No, I-Wha'd you say Cas?"_

 

"I said I was self-pleasuring myself."

 

_"Yeah, I heard you."_ Dean said quickly, voice seeming a bit rough.

 

"You asked me what I-"

 

_"I know I did."_ The hunter replied, followed by another pause. _"How uh…How far in are you?"_

 

"I…I don't understand." Cas blinked, why did Dean want to know that.

 

_"Are you hard yet?…What are you wearing, Cas?"_

 

"I-" The angel licked his lip, eyes widening as he suddenly realized Dean was not going to hang up. He was not going to reprimand Castiel for lazing about and not researching. Was Dean still interested in Castiel's sexual explorations? Did he still think about-

 

_"Cas? …Sorry, man. I shouldn't have assumed-"_

 

"No! Dean, It's…I-I want to do this…I was thinking of you, before I touched myself…I always think of you when I do that." He confessed.

 

_"Yeah?"_ Dean's breathing picked up on the phone. _"Yeah, I think about you too angel…Hang on."_ Movement was heard, before rustling and the click of a door shutting. Dean was getting into his car, or perhaps going into the motel's bathroom. _"I'm thinking about you now. I can see you laying there, dick hard, your hand stroking it. You still have your clothes on, angel?"_

 

"I…Yes." Cas quickly unbuttoned his pants again, sliding them down his hips as he laid back in bed, pulling up his dress shirt. "My coat and jacket are off…I'm in bed in the bunker's…in my room." It felt bold calling it his room, but he liked it. He liked knowing Dean had given him this space in his home, even if what Castiel really wanted was to share Dean's bed instead of being by himself. 

 

_"Yeah, and your dick, is it hard? Are you wet?"_

 

"I…I'm producing pre-ejaculate…This body…my vessel always seems to produce quite a bit…and my erection is very…stiff." He was about to continue when Dean's chuckling shocked him. "Are you-are you laughing at me?"

 

_"Sorry angel, but your dirty talk is terrible."_ Dean teased, for his part, sounding like he was trying to control his mirth.

 

"I…Dean you know I've never done …THIS, on the phone. I'm trying to."

 

_"Cas, baby, you're trying too hard. Just relax."_ There was more movement over the phone. Dean was moving, muffled, maybe removing some clothing. _"I'm thrilled you're out of some of your layers…Why don't you take the rest off?"_

 

"Oh, alright." Castiel said, nervously putting down the phone before unbuttoning and discarding his shirt, before standing up to pull off the slacks and underwear, before kicking them off his ankles and feet. He could remove the socks, but didn't see how they would interfere with his and Dean's activities.

 

_"Cas?…Cas!"_ Dean's voice echoed from the phone now laying on the bed, as Cas fumbled for it.

 

"Yes, I'm here…and-naked."

 

_"Alright."_ He sounded amused again, and Cas still possessed a worried feeling he was being made fun of.

 

_"Okay, now put your phone on speaker. I'm going to do the same. Better to be hands free."_

 

Cas complied, going through his screen's small prompts before Dean's voice echoed through the room. "Yes. I'm hands free."

 

_"Alright, baby. Just lay back now. Relax."_

 

The angel did, putting the phone on the empty pillow beside his head, as he looked down at his body. He was a bit soft now, but he knew that was from the distractions and the slight blow to his confidence. "Dean, I don't really know how to do this…How to talk about it without you actually being here."

 

More movement on the other end. _"Yeah, well…Pretend I'm there. Close your eyes."_

 

He nodded, forgetting Dean couldn't see, before shutting his eyes and trying to pretend. He could see Dean kneeling above him like before. He could see the human's vivid green eyes and freckles, standing out with his flushed cheeks as he slid his hand down to…

 

_"I'm right there with you, Cas. I'm tracing my hands down your chest. I'm gonna pinch and tease you like last time. 'Cause your little buds are so fucking sensitive, Cas. I love teasing them. You feel that?""_

 

"Yes." Cas said softly, his fingers going up to trace his nipples, to press hard on them and pinch. "I…I like when you do that. It feels good. I…I like when you do it with your mouth."

 

_"Yeah? I like sucking on them too, baby. Especially that left one, with that little freckle? Drives me crazy, Cas. Like it was meant to be played with."_

 

Cas tweaked that one extra hard till he gasped. "Yes…Ahh, I like when you suck on them too. I feel…" He bit his lip.

 

_"Yeah, what do you feel, angel? What goes on when I'm sucking those little nubs?"_

 

"I…it's like it pulls." He managed. "It pulls inside of me, right to my groin….To my." What was another word for his erection? He quickly, remembered some of the adult films he'd seen both on his and Dean's computer. "My cock…It makes my cock hard, Dean. It makes it throb."

 

_"Fuck, Cas, that's it."_ Dean praised. _"Why don't you reach down then? Stroke your cock. Slowly. Give yourself a hard squeeze every few strokes."_

 

Castiel complied, moaning on the fourth stroke as his fingers gripped at the base, causing his skin to feel like it was enflamed. "I'm getting so hot, Dean. My body feels like it's on fire. The nerves are so heightened and peeked…I feel so sensitive in my nipples, my cock, my balls…my hole." He blushed, jerking his hips as he fought for control of his words. "Is…is this okay? What I'm saying?"

 

" _Fuck! Yeah, baby! You're doing awesome!"_ Through his senses Cas could hear movement that sounded like skin on skin. Dean was touching himself too. He was pleasuring Dean with his words as well.

 

"I love when you touch me there, Dean." He said feeling more bold as he pumped his dick faster. "I love when your fingers trace and pull at my rim…when you slip your slick fingers inside and stretch me out."

 

_"Reach down and do that, angel. Touch your little pink hole for me."_ The voice commanded, and he obeyed, reaching down with one hand to push past his cheeks and trace along the outside of his entrance.

 

"Mmm, I feel so empty. I wish you were here. Dean, I miss you." He sighed, the tip of his finger slowly pressing on the outer ring. "I want you to touch me here again. Want you to open me up…I want you to do what you did in Illinois. I want you to open me up with your tongue."

 

_"God, yes. Gonna rim you open Cas. Gonna lick your little hole. Last time it was so good, Cas. You took it all so good. Your little pink hole opening up for me. Twitching as I licked it, and then fucked your ass with my tongue."_

 

The angel's hips rose off the bed as he cried out. He quickly groped under the pillow, finding the small bottle of lubricant he had forced himself to pick up several months ago for his own lonely nights. He quickly, opened the cap dribbling some onto his fingers.

 

_"…I know that sound angel. You got KY? Or do you still use that Astroglide stuff I saw in your glovebox?"_

 

Cas felt heat in his cheeks. "You saw."

 

_"Oh I know, Cas."_ Dean chuckled, but this time Cas knew he was not the target of a joke. _"I've known. You may be new to phone sex, but I know what you do by yourself. Tell me, how many times have you opened up your little hole and pretended it's me?"_

 

"A-a lot, Dean." He sighed, one slick finger pressing inside to the first knuckle. "Very, very, ohh very often." Cas sighed, rubbing it around in a circular pattern, tracing himself from the inside.

 

_"Who knew, angel of the freaking Lord, loves to play with his ass. How many fingers do you put inside, Cas? How many does it take to get you off? Remember the first time I fucked you? It was a tight fit, had to open up that virgin ass for my cock."_

 

Castiel knew that night he was forever gone. Dean had showed him the pleasures of mortal flesh, and even after getting back his grace he could not forget how good it had felt to be stretched, to be so full, to have Dean so deep inside of him. To feel Dean come inside his ass.

 

_"What was that angel? You're muttering, let me hear your pretty sounds."_

 

Cas didn't realize he'd been talking out loud."I said…you used four fingers. You put four inside me that night…Later three, each time after that. I …like to put as much inside as I can." He gasped, feeling the slight burn as he worked up to two fingers fucking into himself. "I like the stretch, and the width. I like to pretend it's your cock."

 

_"Fuck, Cas."_

 

"Your thick, large, cock." He remembered, adding a third and bending his fingers up searching for that special spot Dean always hit. "It feels like it was made to be inside me. It rubs against spaces inside of me that…Oh, AHH! THERE DEAN THERE!"

 

" _You find that spot? Fuck, love how you lose it, angel. How fucked out you get. How many fingers are in that tight little hole now?"_

 

"T-three! Oh, Dean, it's so good."

 

_"Back off your prostate a bit. Can you fit another in?"_

 

"Mmm, yes…Oh…hang on." Cas, really didn't want to stop, but knew he needed a bit more lube. Quickly reapplying it to his fingers he replaced the three and slowly worked his pinky in beside them. "Mmmm, burns, but…I like it…Ohh full, Dean, so full. Want your cock."

 

_"Want me to fuck you, Cas? Want me to pull you onto my dick and pound your ass until you beg to come?"_

 

"Yes, Oh-oh-fuck!"

 

_"Heh, he does have a dirty mouth." Dean moaned. "Oh, naughty aren't you, angel? Saying bad words, and begging to have your ass stuffed."_

 

"Too much!" Cas warned, his hips now off the bed, fucking himself at a rough pace on his fingers. "Ohh, Dean it's too much. I need to come!" He quickly brought up his other hand to resume fisting his cock.

 

_"How are you coming, Cas? Tell me!"_ Dean's voice broke briefly, the distinct sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoing over the phone.

 

"Ohh I'm-I'm stroking my dick and fucking my ass full. Ohhh four fingers, so much, so much. I'm pretending it's you Dean! It's like before, when ohhh when you opened me up the first time. Ohh, Dean I'm so close. I'm gonna come!"

 

_"Yeah, that's it, baby. You're doing so good! Come for me, Cas! Come!"_

 

"Ohh, I'm coming, I'm coming." He warned, toes curling inside his socks as they dug into the bed sheets. He could feel the pressure in his balls, and the familiar clenching in his ass as the muscles contracted on his fingers. "Yes, Dean! Coming!" He shouted as his cock twitched before releasing several long ropes of semen. "Ohh, Dean! Come with me! Come inside! Need to feel it! Need to feel you come! Oh come inside me! Come inside me! Come inside my little fuck hole!" Words, senses, lucidity it all seemed to leave. He was possessed by pleasure and strung out on languid rhythms of gratification. Slowly a slim state of awareness began to come back, licking at the tips of his consciousness.

 

_"Cas…Cas?"_

 

"Dean." He voice sounded even more rougher than normal. "Dean…"

 

_"You okay? You didn't blow the bunker's circuit boards did ya?"_

 

"I…" Cas managed to lift his suddenly heavy head, the room was pitch dark now, with the slight smell of ozone coming from the blank television. "I…think it's fine." He lied, he could fix it before Dean returned. "Did…did you finish…Did I make you co-''

 

_"Oh, you made me come!"_ Dean boasted. _"…May not have been in your 'little fuck hole' but it was pretty damn spectacular."_

 

"I…I said that." He realized, certain phrases playing back in his short-term memory.

 

_"Do not be embarrassed. I think we can make a dirty talker out of you yet. Hell, maybe with that and your voice we can set you up working as a phone sex operator for quick cash."_

 

"I…I don't know what you just said…but if it is a form of prostitution, I prefer to keep my sexual escapades private..unless I'm sharing them with you."

 

_"Yeah. I…I'm pretty down with that."_

 

"…Are you?" Cas asked hesitantly.

 

_"…Yeah. Anytime, Cas. Anytime…I um. I should go though, Sam will be back any second. We'll pack up first thing and head back to the bunker…You'll still be there?"_

 

"Where else would you like me to be, Dean?" He blinked.

 

_"Nowhere-just. I mean you'll wait for me to get back?"_

 

"Of course."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I have been truly overwhelmed by the amount of feedback I have gotten with this series so far! I really am touched everyone is enjoying these!
> 
> Again this work is un-betaed so all mistakes are mine. And if any of you have a request or an idea PLEASE feel free to leave me a prompt or request on Tumblr.
> 
> http://pandora-of-antioch.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you again!


End file.
